Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive Don't forget to get polled. =Rare White Killer Whale Spotted Off Alaskan Coast= * So if a whale is a killer, it has to be BLACK? Oh, please... - The Lake Effect 01:53, 13 March 2008 (UTC) * The eminem of the orca world. 02:27, 13 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon =N.Y. Lt. Governor David Paterson To Replace Spitzer= * " 'Spitzer Swallowed?' I'm sorry, I cannot comment on the condition of the callgirl at the time of the alleged offense." --OHeL 01:07, 13 March 2008 (UTC) *"No, I don't see myself enjoying prostitutes..." - The Lake Effect 01:49, 13 March 2008 (UTC) * "I solemly swear that I will not partake of $4,000 prostitutes during my term of office as Governor of New York State. But, since I'm legally blind, don't discount an odd happenstance tryst with a $60 crack whore from Syracuse." '' --OHeL 03:38, 13 March 2008 (UTC) * He's blind? quick someone try and replace the Bible he's going to be sworn in on with a copy of I Am America (And So Can You!) by Stephen Colbert! 17:13, 13 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon ='Kristen' In Spitzer Scandal Identified= *I don't know; she looks more like Governor Schwarzenegger's type. - The Lake Effect 01:52, 13 March 2008 (UTC) *I'd tap that. 02:29, 13 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon :*I have $2150 on me right now - we can go halfsies. - The Lake Effect 10:32, 13 March 2008 (UTC) *The new cover girl for the beauty of conservatism. Bi 03:35, 13 March 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Secretary Of State Ever Testifies Before Congress= * Who here thinks Condi likes "mean" sex? 02:25, 13 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon * The crowd misunderstood Code Pink's desire to have their palms read. --El Payo 10:13, 13 March 2008 (UTC) * Did anyone get to touch the moisture of George W. Bush's Soiled and Blood-soaked Underwear? - The Lake Effect 15:35, 14 March 2008 (UTC) =Rocket Carrying Spy Satellite Is Launched= * Wait, didn't we just so happen to shoot one down that just so happen to suddenly "fail"? Or can I also see what Grazon is seeing below?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:38, 15 March 2008 (UTC) =Prince Charles And Camilla Visit Jamaica= * Dude I must be smoking some '''awsome' shit 'cause I'm seeking Charles, Camilla and Marley hanging out. 06:16, 14 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon * "Why are you laughing? Oh, you're imagining Bush was here doing his Funky President dance." --Careax 16:35, 15 March 2008 (UTC) =Protesters Burn Chinese Flag In Tibet= * "So then we throw in a few bikes, a wheelbarrow, and our secret ingredient - a Chinese flag. And that's how we bake up a huge can of occupier whoop-ass!" --Careax 16:32, 15 March 2008 (UTC) =New Images Of Mars Show Avalanche= *"I told you Mars was stockpiling WMDs!" --Mr Beale 15:02, 16 March 2008 (UTC) =Ecuador President Gives The Greatest President Ever An Ultimatum!= Rafael Correa, Ecuador's president (below left) tells Bush: send us your troops or 'shut up' * "You'd better do it, or I'll look up this dude's skirt and tell you all about his rock hard package!" --Careax 16:29, 15 March 2008 (UTC) =Severe Weather Hits Atlanta= * Modern art finally gets practical. Kinda. --Careax 16:30, 15 March 2008 (UTC) =Anonymous Protests $cientology= *"This plane flew past my New York City apartment - I went deaf one minute later." --Mr Beale 15:03, 16 March 2008 (UTC) * HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! 18:14, 17 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon * "John, is that you flying?!" --Careax 00:58, 19 March 2008 (UTC) =Chinese Troops Enter Tibet Following Protests= Who would have ever guessed that atheists would hate monks? 17:34, 18 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Germany's Chancellor Visits Israel= * If you try to give me a back rub the way that Bush did I'll finish what your bris started. 21:16, 17 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon =John McCain Visits Baghdad, Iraq= =Chinese Schoolkids Learn About Baseball= * Next lesson: Better athletics through steroids! - The Lake Effect 04:34, 18 March 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Celebrates St. Patrick's Day= * "heh heh heh. I am so gonna smoke this." - The Lake Effect 04:36, 18 March 2008 (UTC) =New York City's Annual St. Patrick's Day Parade= *I'll give ya 5 of those guys for ONE Kristen. - The Lake Effect 04:32, 18 March 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Vice President Ever Visits The Working Surge In Iraq=